Raising Caine
Raising Caine is the thirteenth episode in season six of . Synopsis A billionaire is murdered in his Miami home just before he can sign an important legal document. When Horatio arrives on the scene, he's shocked to discover that the victim's widow is his former lover and Kyle's mother. She is also a leading suspect in her husband's homicide. In court, Kyle goes on trial for kidnapping and his mother makes it clear she will do anything to regain custody of him. Plot Billionaire philanthropist Bill Winston is found dead in his study by his housekeeper, Pamela Osborne, the victim of a single gunshot wound to the chest. Horatio is shocked to learn that the man's wife is none other than Julia Winston, the mother of his son Kyle. She tells Horatio that she left Kyle with her mother until she could afford to take care of him, but he ended up in foster care before she was able to claim him. She and Bill were only married for two months. The CSIs question Bill's lawyer, Larry Winston, who admits he was outside the door when Bill was killed, waiting for the man to sign some papers for him. When Larry heard the gunshot, he went in, found Bill dead, collected Bill's papers and left--his only priority to get his client's affairs in order. He refuses to tell the CSIs what the papers were for without a warrant. Horatio is distracted by Kyle's impending trial; Assistant State's Attorney Rebecca Nevins is pushing for Kathleen Newberry, the woman who Kyle briefly abducted under duress in "Dangerous Son" to give a testimony that will put Kyle behind bars for a long time. Horatio has decided to petition for custody of Kyle in the wake of Julia's return. When Alexx theorizes that Bill was shot from below based on the bullet's path in his body, Delko and Calleigh find a wine cellar beneath Bill's study. Hair and blood found on a vent in the ceiling lead the CSIs to Rob Mason, who insists he was just trying to get insider tips from spying on Bill. His hands test negative for GSR. The CSIs finally obtain their warrant for the papers Bill's lawyers have, and they're surprised to learn they're annulment papers. Bill was seeking an annulment from Julia on the basis of fraud; she used five different identities over fifteen years. When they discover a lipstick smudge on the papers, they realize Julia has seen them. Horatio goes to speak with Julia, and Tripp discovers a gun in a hidden compartment in her car. She's taken into custody, but prints on the gun prove to match Rob Mason, not Julia. The CSIs find GSR in his pockets where he wiped his hands, and Rob tells them that Julia blackmailed him into killing her husband after she learned he was using a fake identity. Calleigh is skeptical and points out there's no physical evidence tying Julia to the crime, which forces the CSIs to release her. Kyle's trial hits a standstill when Kathleen Newberry is nowhere to be found. Horatio's team finds evidence at her house that she left in a hurry, and a currency band suggests she was paid off to do so. Trace left behind from the bag proves to be cleaning solvent for marble floors, leading the CSIs to suggest Julia and Pamela Osborne. Julia doesn't deny paying Kathleen off. Without Kathleen, the judge dismisses the charges against Kyle and the boy is free. He chooses to go with Julia, who has also petitioned for custody, rather than Horatio. Calleigh has tracked Kathleen's car through a Sunpass toll device and decides with Delko to find her. As Julia drives off with Kyle, Kathleen wakes up in her car, duct-taped to the wheel as the car sinks into a lake. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast * Evan Ellingson as Kyle Harmon * Elizabeth Berkley as Julia Winston * Christina Chang as Rebecca Nevins * Lisa Sheridan as Kathleen Newberry * Boti Bliss as Maxine Valera * Steve Toussaint as Judge Hugo Kemp * Robert Merrill as Bill Winston * Jay R. Ferguson as Larry Hopkins * Anna Rose Hopkins as Pamela Osborne * Josh Kelly as Paul * Bee-Be Smith as Court Clerk * Jeff De Serrano as Corrections Officer * Michael Muhney as Rob Mason/Tim Gilbert Major Events * The former Horatio's lover and Kyle Harmon's mother, Julia Winston is introducted for first time. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes